A new Author
by Chaos Lord Deoxys
Summary: Young Boy and my OC Roscoso Gain's the power of deoxys to fight all darkness including the evil Drake Darkstar


This is just a one-shot. Just to say this is my first ever story and maybe my only one. Anyway I was asking another author Gantz gun if he could put me in his story Crossover Bros Brawl. Anyway this story explains how I obtained my power from the legendary pokemon Deoxys.

**Roscoso's power unleashed**

It was a quiet night in the town of twinleaf the stars were twinkling beautifully. We turn our attention to an average house on the edge of town inside we see a young teen sleeping in his bed he was your average teen boy green eyes, brown spiky hair and slightly tanned skin. This Teen is I Roscoso or Ross Heuchan to my family.

I mostly wanted to be a pokemon trainer since I was 10 but since no one in my town legally gave out starter pokemon and my parents would not let me leave without at least one pokemon I was stuck in twinleaf.

Slowly a soft rumbling could be felt which slowly woke me from his sleep, slowly I approached the window "Uh what's going on" I said groggily.

Then I saw in the sky a weird purple comet was crashing down, after the small quake I suddenly jump out my window (by the way a non story house so no danger) and landed softly on the grassy field and quickly dashed towards the crash site my still child-like curiosity getting the better of me.

When I arrived at the site I saw the comet reduced to a bunch of fist sized rocks but for some reason only one was glowing, I Slowly approached the glowing rock getting more nervous by the second, I was about to touch it when if gave off a more powerful glow and then right before my eye's was a silhouette of non other than the legendary pokemon Deoxys, then suddenly I heard this strange voice "**Do not be afraid human I mean you no harm" **it said, Slowly I approached it with a lot of questions going in my mind, before I even said a word Deoxys said **"You see human the reason I am here is to ask for your help," **This of course almost surprised me but then I remembered it's a psychic type pokemon they can read minds, "Ok but how can I help you , better yet WHY do you need help you're a legendary pokemon," "**Yes that is true but I have lost my physical being" **It said, "You lost your Body!?" I said very surprised, **"Yes I felt a powerful force building in a far off region which was clearly evil, I went to investigate and found this group of rather strange humans they all radiated this aura of darkness and evil and my instinct's to destroy anything evil had taken over and I attacked them but shockingly they overpowered me and they leader who I found out was called Drake Darkstar in one powerful move destroyed my body, with no choice my spirit tried to flee but they captured me imprisoned me in that meteor and blasted me off the planet I was able to take all my power's with me and tried to think of a way to solve this problem and I finally figured it out."**

To say I was stunned was an understatement I was completely shocked someone easily overpowered a Deoxys. "Wait" I said "What does this have to with me," I swear I saw a grin on its face, **"the only we can stop him is to find a group called the Author Fighters team up with them and fight Drake, but to do that you need power and I am the one to give it too ya," It said**

"How" I said, "**Take the stone and all my powers will be yours together nobody can stop us!" "**Wait but my parents won't let me leave unless I have a pokemon with me," I said "**Not a problem during my travels I acquired a companion a very special Eevee who can use the power of darkness as a weapon he can be your first pokemon and you can leave your town without worry" **He said, "Ok I'll do it!!" and with those words I grabbed the glowing stone, suddenly I felt this huge burst of power welling up inside me and then With a mighty roar I let off this huge shockwave of Psychic energy also on my waist appeared a belt with a single pokeball attached to it my hair gained purple streaks and a necklace with the stone attached appeared around my neck.

Then in an almost double voice I said "**It Begins"**

**THE END**


End file.
